Gakixangel (Lost Hansel)
by MiyuuSakura
Summary: Aoba's little sister has been running away from him for mysterious reason.
1. prologue

(Disclaimer:I do not own any characters Of DMMd except my own. All credits go to their respective you for reading.)

* * *

 **Lost Hansel**  
Prologue:

A blue haired boy sat on the couch in the living room, clothes tattered and ravaged covered in blood. In front stood his grandmother. "How long do you plan on doing this? You know they are coming today at least you could have avoided fighting today…" He knew what he had done but he didn't care, he …. Didn't want to care. The doorbell rang "stay here." his grandmother ordered but Aoba wasn't the type to listen.

A woman had appeared at the door. "Good morning Tae-san." said the woman His grandmother smiled. "It's been such a long time." said his grandmother. "It must have been a long journey for you."

"Oh It's okay, besides your daughter and son in law are such good people, to have been able to help them was such a pleasure and your grand child such a sweet heart."

"Aoba didn't even care his parents were never home, He hardly even remembered their faces but what really interested him was the word grand child what was she talking about.

The woman suddenly noticed Aoba staring at her "Aoba?" he realized the woman had noticed his raged state. He saw his grandmother giving him a hint to go inside but he didn't listen, disobediently walked to her at the door.

Tae glared at the Aoba. A little child popped their head from behind the woman, surprising /He staring at the little child, face as if carved by the angel, lavender eyes, shining like a crystal and auburn hair.

Aoba knelt down and the girl slowly touched his face probably noticed his wound. The little child smiled and rummaged it's bag, took out a cute little medical plaster and stuck it to his cheek and kissed it making him surprised. "It's okay, now it won't get hurt anymore." said the child with a smile.

"What a sweet child." said the woman from earlier. He carefully observed the child, not a scratch on body, this child was so innocent, so delicate, the soft touch and the sent so mesmerizing.

"Well I guess you won't have to worry about them not getting along it seems." said then Aoba slipped his arms around, closed his eyes and squeezed with his strong hands, took a lung full of sent and exhaled. A sudden uncontrollable desired filled him, a very familiar one.

"Aoba meet Hina. Your little sister."

His eyes slowly opened, filled with hunger… to destroy this child in his arms.

* * *

(I'm just trying things around and i understand if you happen to not like this story since DMMD is originally a bl game. But if you happen to like it that's great if not still thank you for reading. I didn't go through it very much so if there are any mistake please let me know. :) and oh thank you for pointing the mess though i have no idea how this happened)


	2. Chapter 1

Her legs were trembling and she was clutching onto her dress "Ni-san…. I… " her eyes were teary, her throat had gone completely dry. "Hina do you have something to say to me?"

"…. Love you… I love you… Ni-san." a boy smiled and patted her head "Oh so that was what you wanted to tell me. You know you don't have to be so afraid to say something so simple, after all you and I are sibling." said the boy with a smile. Hina stared at a boy with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Hina's eyes opened breath stuck on her throat but released it as soon as she realized she was dreaming. _The same dream again._ thought Hina. There was a call in the intercom that lay beside her bed. "Good morning Hina-sama." it was a females voice. "Good morning Akira."said Hina tired and her head still hurting, mind unsettled from the dream she just had.

"Ma'am your student council meeting begins in half an hour." said Akira. "I see." said Hina sighing she get up.

"Should I start with your today's schedule?" Hina tied her long auburn hair behind her shoulders. "No need. I slept a little longer was there anything from the student's council vise pres while i was sleeping." Hina was the student's council president, because of which she was always busy and getting proper sleep was rare.

"No. ma'am but you did receive a voice mail."

"Who was it?" she said casually. Obviously she was not prepared for what was heading her way, she froze where she stood when she heard Akira say the caller's name:

 **"Aoba Seragaki."** Lost Hansel Chapter 1

Medorijima

Junk Shop Haibon

It was a quiet day one of those days where there would be no work. Aoba Seragaki sighed as he sat on his chair at the reception. He looked at his allmate Ren, a dark blue haired dog. "Was there any call?" said Aoba, hoping there was. "You haven't received any calls Aoba." said Ren. He clicked on his watch and a hologram of a girl in Auburn hair appeared, Aoba staring at the picture with a gentle smile.

The shops door opened and the owner entered. "Welcome back Haga-san." said Aoba. "Oh, Aoba you're still here. Thanks for waiting even though your shift is over" said Haga-san. "Nah. It's okay I was free today anyways." said Aoba. "I see. Well since i'm here now you should go home." Aoba nodded. He took Ren, put him in his bag and left after greeting the boss.

Aoba had a happy look on his face. "You want to see Hina don't you?" said Ren whose head was popping out of Aoba's bag. "Yeah." said Aoba. "I can't wait to see her she is finally coming home today."

Aoba stood infront of the crossing he hadn't closed her picture yet. "Wow whose the cutie?" Aoba jolted at the word that came from a man in red kimono behind him. "Koujaku!" he said it was his childhood friend.

"Don't just sneak up on me from behind you idiot." said Aoba in anger but Koujaku smiled and apologized "Sorry, anyways whose the girl in the photograph. Aoba looked down at the picture with a gentle smile. "That's Hina Aoba's little sister." said Ren. "You have a little sister how come I never knew." said Koujaku.

Aoba took a deep breath "That's because she came into my life only after you left." said Aoba. "Oh I see?" asked Koujaku. He looked at Hina picture. "But i'll have to admit she looks like a real heart breaker." Aoba's smile turned to cranky pout. "Hey don't even think about going after her she is completely mine." Koujaku stared in surprise. "That's one bold confession right there." said Koujaku making fun of his friend.

"I'm being serious." he said angrily. "So tell me more about her." said Koujaku. The light turned green and they crossed the road. "Well. She is intelligent really smart she got into NJM academy with full scholarship 5 years ago. Right now she is in high school, she is the youngest in class. She is on her 1st year of high school, she is also the president of student council committee. She will turn 15 in a couple of days."

"So she is smart huh?" said Koujaku. "Yup" He said, proud of Hina. "Can't wait to see her." said Koujaku. "Sure she is come home for her holidays this year." said Aoba.

By this time they reached Aoba's home. "Why don't you come in." he said to Koujaku.

He saw his grandmother's shoes which meant she was home. "Oba-chan I'm home."He said tiredly. "Welcome home aoba." said her grandmother. "Oba-chan what's for dinner." said Aoba walking into the kitchen. "What ever you want." said a woman Aoba paused and looked at the owner of the voice. It was a blond haired woman standing in front of the dining table. "Aunty." said Aoba surprised soon his surprise turned into happiness. His Aunt Nadeshiko Angelhearts was Hina's current guardian, which meant Hina was there too. "Aunty I thought you guys were coming tomorrow." said Aoba in excitement. His eyes immediately searched for Hina. "So where is she?"

Nadeshiko gave a pitiful look she knew the boys attachment towards Hina, if only she shared the same feeling towards him."Hina didn't come Aoba." she said. Aoba paused when he heard his Aunt, his smile was now replaced by disappointment again. "I see."  
"I'm sorry, Aoba I know, it was suppose to be her holiday but her is the student council president, she was really busy." explained Angelhearts. "IT's... It's okay." said Aoba.

His grandmother sighed "Jeez this child. 5 whole years and not single call nor letter, she doesn't even come home during her holidays." Her words made him feel even worse.

"I know what you mean,... BUT, that could be changed." said His Nadeshiko. Aoba looked at Angelhearts with an confused expression. "Just cause she can't come home does not mean you can't see her right?" she fished her bag and took out an envelope. "Oh yeah the pictures.."Aoba wasn't really thrilled about it. This happened during every holiday Hina wouldn't come so Mrs angel hearts would bring in some photographs of her.

"Nope..It's better than that." Aoba took the opened it. It was a slim paper with a title on it, **Medorijima Travel.** Aoba breath was stuck on his throat, couldn't believe what he was looking at flipped it over and over "It's a.. It's a ticket."

"Yup... Medorijima to Tokyo."she said, proudly.

"Congratulations Aoba." said Koujaku.

"Tha..." he was about to thank her but his eyes slowly shifted to his grandmother, he bit his lips. "I... Thank you Anty.. but..." before he could complete Tae - Aoba's grandmother, interrupted "I can take care of my self." she was almost scolding him. "But..."

"No buts do you have any idea how hard it was for us to get permission to get you out of Medorijima?" Aoba stared at his grandmother. "It's Aoba. You can go without worrying about anything. I'll take care of Tae-chan while you're gone." said Koujaku, with a smile. Aoba was glad he had a friend he could count on. "Thanks Koujaku."

"Well the boat leaves tomorrow so you'd better be prepared." said Nadeshiko.

Aoba smiled and nodded and went to his room.

It was late at night his Aunt was went back to the hotel, grandmother sleeping Koujaku had left as well, Aoba was wide awake with Ren beside him. "I can't wait to see how she will react when she sees me. She is going to be so surprised." said Aoba. "Yes she will."

He looked at his watch and Hina's picture appeared again she was smiling, Aoba sighed. "5 years.. Her smile was so pretty... I wonder what sort of smile she has now."

 **Next day**

"Kaichou.. Kaichou… Chairperson." Hina paused for a second realized she had been spacing out during her meeting. "Kaichou-sama is everything alright?" It was vise president Yuki with a worried look. "Ye..Yes. I'm sorry it seems I'm not feeling well today. I apologize."

"Do you need rest?" asked Yuki. "No, It's okay sempai." Hina took the papers on her hand and tried to concentrate at the meeting. "I think we should stop the meeting for the day Kaichou-sama you really don't look well." said Honda from the disciplinary council. Hina realized her spacing out was troubling everyone. "Well I guess you're right." Hina and got up. "We'll continue this meeting next week and Yuki-sempai before you leave please make a list of all the club activities that will be continuing throughout the holidays." said Hina.

Hina collected her paper and walked out of the student council meeting room. "Kaichou-sama was really off today I wonder what happened it's not normal for her to space out like that." said Honda.

Hina took out a pair of glasses. "Akira wake up." She commanded. Hina hated the concept of having a mechanical pet so she created her own allmate which was a pair of glasses. "Good after noon Hina-sama. How was your day?"

"Tiring as usual." she said with a sigh. "Anyways today's meeting got shifted to tomorrow please put it on my schedule." said Hina as she walked towards the school gate. "Yes and about tonight's dinner where would you prefer to have them. Will it be a public place or your home." said Akira. "It's okay I'll cook something at home. Please show me the ingredients available. " A blue flat box appeared on the side of her eyes with a list of food items available in her fridge.

"Kaichou!" It was Honda. "Honda-sempai?" Hina was the first year student making her the youngest member of the council in fact the first youngest president on the history of her school. Hina looked at her senior confused. "Sempai is something the matter?"

Honda was panting probably was running after her. Honda bowed down "Please go out with me….I…I mean I like you.." said Honda. His voice clearly showed his nervousness. Hina stared at the man who had just asked her to be his girlfriend clearly this man was the best looking in school and good at heart and every woman's dream and if she were to accept his offer he would do everything in his power to make her happy. However she could not accept him. Hina bowed down "I'm very sorry sempai. I cannot accept your feelings." Hina wasn't exactly the kind of person who could use fancy word but she hated hurting other as well so she showed her sincerity. Honda sighed and a smile "I really thought you would consider going out with me."

"I'm very sorry." Hina had not lifted her head. "It's okay can I at least walk you home?"

"I'm afraid no." Honda seemed quiet hurt, but Hina did not want to send out any wrong signals. She had to draw a clear line so that he could move on. "I'll be leaving first." Hina bowed one last time and walked out of there. "He was a good man." said Akira.

"Akira I'm dating someone remember."

Hina got home tired. The phone rang as soon as she entered the house "Hey Hina-chan." It was her guardian on the phone. "Hello Aunty... How was your trip to Medorijima?" her voice had no emotions. "It was great and guess what I have a great surprise for you this time, I promise your gonna love it."

"Aunty I have always told you there is no need for you to spend any money on unnecessary thing." Her guardian was obsessed with cute things and she brought weird gift ever now and then for her which she found to be a hassle but she was not going to voice it.

"That was so mean Hina-chan." she said in an offend tone. "Anyways Aoba-kun was really disappointed. When you didn't show up yesterday." Hina felt her heart beat stop. There was long silence "Hello? Hina-chan are you listening?"

"Aunty I have already told you many, I, want nothing to do with that man." Hina could tell that Her Aunt was not happy about what she had told her. There was a long disappointed sigh from the other side of the phone. "Hina-chan you used to be such a cheerful child what happened to you?" Hina didn't' answer. "Anyways your gift will arrive tonight so you better stay alert. Well I'll talk to you later." then she hung up without giving her a chance to speak. Hina was used to that habit of her Aunt's.

"Hina-sama is okay if a asked you a question."

"A question? Go ahead." said Hina. "Who is this Aoba?" asked Akira. Hina got irritated she hated talking about him. "No one you need to be concerned with."

"But your Aunt insists upon you visiting him."

"Akira I will say this once and once I do not wish to see The MAN NAMED..."

 **The Next day**

"Aoba Seragaki." the name echoed on Hina's ears.

 _A VOICE MAIL WHAT FOR? WHY? HE WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSE TO KNOW MY NUMBER._ These thought played on her mind over and over her body trembling.

"I will play the voice mail."said Akira."No wait!" It was too late the voice mail began. "Hey, Hina..."

 _I don't want it, I don't want to hear his voice, I don't anything to do with this man._

" Um, I'm at your door."


	3. Chapter 2

Tae and Nadeshiko sat on the table facing each other table had photographs of Hina and Aoba scattered all over it. "She used to be so lively back then." said Nadeshiko, Hina's picture it was a photograph from eight years back. "Yes she was." said Tae. "These days she hardly talks, I'm worried is it really a good idea to let Aoba see her?"

Tae stared at the picture "Aoba has spent his 5 years waiting of a sister who no longer exists. It's time he woke up." said Tae there was a long silence. "You do know that she left because of Aoba right?... the one sleeping within." said Nadeshiko. "You are against this meeting?" asked Tae. "Isn't it obvious? What if something happens? Hina is afraid of Aoba above that you are not even letting me be with them." yelled Nadeshiko. She had left her chair and was on her feet. "Hina and Aoba they both have created this imaginary image of each other they need to see and understand each other for what they are now otherwise this... waiting and running game that they have been playing for 5 year will never end." Nadeshiko had no words as to what she should say. "Please tell me this will set things right between them." Nadeshiko clenched her fists. In front of her lay photograph of smiling the two kids smiling she could feel the horror of how things could easily fall apart for both the kids especially for Aoba. "I'm sorry I wish could..." said Tae. Nadeshiko sat slowly sat down praying that this would set things right. 

**Lost Hansel 2**

Hina stood frozen in the middle of the room "I'm at the door..." as she stood aoba's tone changed " **Open the door Hina.** " Aoba's voice echoing in her mind, sharp, piercing in like a needle. "He has been waiting for you outside the door for 8 hours now." Her body moved downstairs to the without her realizing. "Hina-sama.. " Akira's voice echoed in the apartment. She didn't want to, she didn't want to see him but her body walked towards the door without her noticing. Her body trembled as she opened the door. In front, stood a man, she didn't know, long blue hair which gradients into a lighter blue color. Wearing a white and blue Brain Nuts jacket, navy long-sleeve shirt underneath, headphone around his neck, blue jeans and a blue studded belt.

"Hina-sama...? Hina-sama!" Akira's loud voice made her jolt it was as if she had been woken from a dream, confused her head hurt. The man stood there with his jaws dropped. _Wait what? Where am I?_ thought Hina. She looked in front, the man suddenly started pointed at her, trembling, his face red like a glowing bulb.

Hina confused, slowly looked down at herself, immediately lost her color, she was not wearing any pants and her chest wide open. It reminded her, this was how she usually slept, with only her shirt, no pants, her chest was flat so she never bothered wearing anything inside, she hadn't changed before she left the room.

A long scream echoed in the apartment building and the door shuts with a thundering sound.

It took Hina a while but she finally opened the door and showed Aoba her living room sat without a word. Hina was still nervous she didn't know whether she should be embarrassed or scared. Aoba stared at her, she looked at his face he wasn't looking at her either. "You don't have... your chest." Hina went red. "I.. I wasn't thinking about anything weird.. it's just that I saw it so..." He just dug his own grave.

"I've never had anyone beside myself in this apartment. Nadeshiko-san hardly comes home."

"I see…" Hina saw his cheeks crimson. "I'm sorry..." Aoba apologized.

Hina was surprised; she could stop staring at the him there an unexplainable gentleness in him that hypnotized her and his light brown eyes. He wasn't that man, he couldn't be the man from that time.

"Hina-sama. the meeting.. You're 15 minutes late." said Akira it was if it broke the spell, she jolted. "Why didn't you tell me that before, Akira?!" shouted Hina, she took her bag and swung over her shoulder, she hadn't reached the door when a large hand gripped her wrist Hina turned back it was Aoba. "I see you later... Right?" said Aoba as if Hina wouldn't return. "Ye.. yes." she said hesitating.

As Hina ran out of the apartment she wondered had he seen right through her? ... the fact that she was afraid. As Hina sat on the bus, You're lost in deep thought Hina-sama. "Akira that man he looked so innocent… Completely different from what I had imagined he would be" Akira quietly listened "But that voice in the call it was the same… the one from 5 years ago…"

* * *

A/N: sorry guys I forgot to change the name last time so i'm changing it while i still have time and also about the length. :) Hope you'll forgive me for this.


	4. Chapter 3

Aoba sat on the sofa in the living room at Hina's at his watch it was almost mid night, Ren looked at his masters worried face "Aoba?" he called his master. "Ren what if she doesn't come back like the last time?"

 **Lost Hansel 3**

Hina sat in front of Yuki her senior who was reading a book. "Senpai?"

"Yeah." she looked Hina. "Do you like that book? I mean the Grimm's fairy tales. I see you reading it all the time, especially the story of Hansel and Gretel."

"Well I guess so I mean it's interesting you know the.. Witch locking away Hansel and Gretel saving Hansel from the witch.." said Yuki. "I see." continued reading. "Yuki-senpai?"

"Yeah?" Yuki answered.

"What if it was Hansel that locked away Gretel.. suffocating her until she finally run away to have her freedom..." Hina was lost in deep thoughts as she spoke those words. "Hug?" Yuki looked confused. "So-sorry I'm not making any sense am I?" Hina apologized. Yuki gently smiled, walked to Hina, her fingers pushed Hina's bangs behind her ears "Hey what's wrong?.. Even during today's meeting you didn't say much and you suddenly wanted to come to my place." there was a long pause. Hina didn't want to tell Yuki about Aoba, she slowly averted her eyes.

"Is it wrong to come to your place?" she asked. "No, I didn't mean it that way in fact I'm really happy that you want to come to my place. It's just that your face... I've never seen you make that face before." still there was no answer from Hina, she was hesitating. Yuki knew Hina wasn't the type to share her thoughts easily and showing patience was the only way to make her talk. "It's okay, tell me when you're ready."

It was Yuki's patience that kept her so close to Hina. Yuki hugged her... very close "Say, I was wondering if you were spending the night with me?... Since you haven't left till this late." Yuki had a mischievous smile on her face. Hina jolted with a blush and took a few steps back it was going to get dangerous if she stayed with Yuki any longer. "No... I mean I have to leave." Hina dashed out of Yuki's apartment. "What a cruel girl." said Yuki sighed.

Hina slumped at Yuki's door. "Spend the night with Senpai, huh?" Hina took a long breath and slowly walked toward the train station. Hina and Yuki had been together for over 2 months now by this time normal relationships would have accelerated beyond where her relationship stood. She loved Yuki no doubt but somewhere in between, the line that she was supposed to cross to make her bond stronger with Yuki, she was hesitating, why, why wasn't she able to do it? What was she afraid of?

Hina started walking to the station this unsettling feeling she got, it was hard to explain. _I'll think about it later.. I should get home._ her thought suddenly paused right there.

 _Home..._ Aoba's face flashed on her mind, the same place where that man was.. No she didn't want it, she didn't want to be in a place where he was. She was scared, scared of those golden eye from 5 years back that stared down at her, with no restrain of fear of destroying her or himself.

There was no explanation as to how much she wanted to escape from Aoba's reach away from him. As her thoughts lingered she realized she had reached the train station. As soon as she did her feet suddenly slowed down as if they were too heavy for her to lift them, she stood in from of the train compartments door wide open. Hina heard the announcement it was the last train for the day. She didn't want to go home, but...

"I see you later... Right?" Aoba's voice echoed.

The compartment door slowly closed in front of her.

 **XxXxX**

Aoba was standing staring at the preparation he had made in the living room. "Finally we are done." Ren nodded. "Now the only thing that is left is the birthday girl." said Aoba. _This time it's going to be different... This time she is going to be here._ thought Aoba.

flashback  
"Grandma look I've got cake for Hina's birthday. We'll celebrate after she gets back from school." Aoba came into the room holding a cake. His grandmother stayed sat on the table with a sad face. She took a deep breath. "Aoba, Hina left for Tokyo an hour ago." said his grandmother.

/flashback

That day had Left Aoba devastated, Hina never told him about leaving for Tokyo. It took him a whole year to make his Aunt Nadeshiko to tell him about Hina's whereabouts every year promising him she would let him see Hina.

Aoba said to himself looking out of the window the sun was setting. "She will come. There is still time she will come back." he said to himself. Every moment started passing the seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours. He stared at the watch there was only 5 minutes to midnight. Aoba was losing hope. Ren looked at his masters worried face "Aoba?" he called his master. "Ren what if she doesn't come back like the last time."

The fear of not seeing her again spread inside side his mind. His hands clasped together as if praying "She is coming... Hina..." he slowly whispered. He shut his eye holding his hand together, his hands turning pale from his own grip.

The door suddenly swung open it was Hina. She saw Aoba's face almost crying. Aoba almost ran to her and hugged "Happy birthday." Hina was speechless it took her mind a few second to to realize her situation. Aoba's tears ran down his cheeks, his body, breath, voice trembling.

 _Why? Why? Why do I feel this guilt? after what you did to me, was it not natural that I would run away from him. Then why do you look at me as if the one who was the one who was torn apart was you, hurting, bleeding from the inside. This feeling is scaring me._

* * *

A/N: I know I'm not the much of a writer but still I hope you guys like it please let me know.


	5. Chapter 4

Aoba stared at the new girl his new sibling who was introduced to him by Nadeshiko. She was rummaging the first aid kit. "Seriously what is wrong with you coming back home with so many wounds every single day." She had a tiny body and yet her ability to boss around the house was amazing. It irritated him. He was told that his parents had kept her until a few days. Loved her….

She took out a medicine "I don't need it." Said Aoba coldly. "Don't be stupid you need to tend your wounds."

He hated it may be it was called jealousy… jealous that his parent kept her with them when he didn't even hear a from them for years. Just by looking at her he could tell how much she was pampered.

Hina dipped the medical cotton onto the medicine and was about to touch Aoba. "Don't just freely touch me." He smacked her hand away. The medicine fell on the ground. "Look what you did now the medicine is all over the floor. Clean it up." Hina commanded. This surprised Aoba, this child was clearly crossing the line. "Wha…? And why should I listen to a kid?"

"Because the so called adult is behaving like a brat!" said Hina putting her hands on her hips.

"Who do you think you are calling a brat?!" shouted Aoba.

"Who do you think? Fighting every single day you're not even serious about studies." Aoba could tell she was provoking him and yet he could not stop himself.

"I don't want to be lectured by a scrawny kid like you." Aoba shot out the first word he could think of to make intimidate her and he had succeeded.

"Don't call me Scrawny you Brat!" Hina frowned. Aoba felt a sense of triumph.

"Oh yes I will! Scrawny!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING?" Both the kids were startled. It was their grandmother, standing at the kitchen door in her pajamas, with her hands on her hip. "What do you think you are doing? It's 3 am on the morning!"

Hina looked at her grandmother and then at Aoba. Tae's (their grandmother's) eyes followed Hina's eyes. "Aoba did you fight again?" Tae sighed. "Hina go to sleep I'll take care of him"

"But." Hina protested. Despite their differences Hina cared for Aoba and he knew it. He wondered what was he trying to achieve from it all.

"Go" said her grandmother. Hina frowned. Hina frowned without a word "Gaki(brat)" shouted Hina sticks out her tongue and ran off. "Why you…" Aoba chased after her. "Both of you stop!"

Gakixangel(lost hansel 4)

Hina slowly opened her eyes got up she looked beside her, Aoba was sleeping beside her last night Aoba had not let her go at all so both of them ended sleeping in the couch. Aoba's head rested on her chest. He was heavy and yet she was comfortable with the way they were. She felt his hair tickle her neck and the smell of his hair was sweet. She slowly closed her eyes for some reason her body was relaxed.

"HELPME!" as man's face suddenly flashed in her mind. Her breath stuck on her throat. Aoba lifted his head to see her. "Are you alright?" Aoba looked at her. She had expected to see was the golden filled with the hunger to destroy but instead it was a pair of gentler light brown eyes. Once again this left Hina confused.

Why? Why? After so many years When she was finally moving on with someone new, was he here to hurt her again. She wanted to ask him she wanted to scream and shout to Aoba for all the pain she got from him 5 years ago, golden eyes that stared down at her.

She slowly got up without saying anything. She had taken only a few steps away from the couch when a large hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She tumbled back onto the couch with Aoba above her. "Hey…" Hina was about to scold him. "Just a little bit." Said Aoba,

"Stay." Said Aoba 's, like demanding little child. "Hmm?" Hina looked confused. "I meant don't go to school, was it not suppose to be your holiday."

Hina could feel her heart beat fast she needed to escape fast out of his reach.

"I have the counsel's work piled up." Said Hina. "I still don't want you to." There was a long silence and Hina could fell Aoba snuggling to her tighter. "Hina?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"why don't you call me by the name you gave?"

"Call you by the name?" Hina felt confused for a second then she remembered she used to call him Gaki. "Back in Medorijima you used to behave like I belonged to one but you. It was as if I was yours and nobody else but now…"

There was a painful feeling filling her chest Hina didn't want to remember the past. It reminded her of those days where she chased after Aoba and all she got was pain and his hatred.

Hina pushed Aoba away "I need to leave for school. There is going to be an event at school and I'm busy with the preparations." said Hina.

She walked towards her room. "Why?" Hina's feet stopped with Aoba's question. "Why are you running away from me?" said Aoba. His voice clearly showed pain but it instead of the sorry feeling she felt a sense of rage.

"How can you ask me such a question? When you know why…" Aoba looked at her with confusion pained. Hina gritted her teeth "Stop looking at me as if I am the one hurting you. When you're the one who started it… you killed him…. You killed the man I was in love with." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

She dashed to her room, she caught the knob of her door, twisted it and swung the door open. Then she entered her room. Was about to close the door but was pushed back, the impact made Hina fell on the floor. Aoba entered the room and closed the door behind him making sure she wasn't able to escape. Hina stared at Aoba her body, his body had not moved an inch since he had closed the door. His face was looking down and she couldn't see them.

"The man you were in love with…?" Hina shivered she knew that tone. Aoba raised his head, What stared down were shimmering golden eyes, smiling.

The Devil was smiling down at her.


	6. Chapter 5

Aoba was walking towards the school gate. His fighting days had long gone and he was a normal high school senior now. However..

"Your're late" an elementary school girl stood pouting at the gate. "I told you not to wait for me didn't I Hina." He said carefreely as if he didn't want her there but it was not so. Hina waited for him everyday at his school gate for him and it made him happy it was his little secret. "It's cause you will get into a fight for sure if I get my eyes off of you." said Hina.

"I already told you I'm not interested." said Aoba sighing. Then he passed her "Anyways aoba-chan won't be coming back home tonight so I'll be cooking…" Aoba paused and turned back Hina was not behind him in fact she was at the very spot he had left her. She was staring at something.

"Hina?" she didn't answer him. "Hina!" He called her out louder. "Yeah yeah I can hear you…" she shouted, irritated. Her eyes were fixed at the school building door. Waiting…

Aoba stared at her, wondering what was going on there was nothing that was important to Hina than himself, he was sure of it. Suddenly her face brightened up and she smiled like he had never seen her ever. "Ah.. Hina came to get your brother again?" a man walked towards her with a smile. It was his homeroom teacher Satoshi.

 **Gaki x angel (lost hansel 5)**

"Hina-sama I see hostility in the situation should I call the emergency line?" it was Akira in the intercom.

Hina stared at Aoba as he stepped closer. His golden eyes shining made him seem like a mad man. Hina didn't move an inch as, But glared back at him. "Love? Do you even know what love is?" said Aoba mocking her. Hina got up on her feet. "No need I can handle it…."Her eyes fixed at Aoba. "It's funny coming from a man like you. Who understand nothing but destruction."

"Oh, so you're saying that you understand love better than I do? A child like you?" asked Aoba, as he stepped towards Hina. "Of course I do." Her voice was trembling with anger she took a deep breath, trying to control herself. She felt an uncomfortable closeness of both the bodies as the gap between them grew smaller with Aoba's each step.

She took a few steps back, so did until her legs stopped after it felt the side of her bed. "And I'm not a child." said Hina. She gripped her fingered making a fist determined to fight back any verbal humiliation that she would receive from Aoba. "Not the one 5years ago."

Aoba threw his head back with a laughter confusing Hina. She bit her lips, he was mocking her again, she gave him a deadly glare but it only added fuel to his amusement. "Leave…." she hissed.

Aoba leaned closer and said "Don't want to." Hina suddenly lost control over her anger "I said leave!" she shouted and shoved him. Aoba flew right through the door and lost conciseness.

"Hostility in you has decreased." said Akira. "Oh shoot I lost my cool." Hina was stronger than her average human. She didn't know why. It often happened when she lost her cool and ended up regretting it later. She hated her monster strength and her habit of losing her calmness.

She quickly went to Aoba. "Akira body analysis." commanded Hina, few seconds later Akira spoke "Scanning complete, no serious of internal damage, however unconscious advised to take proper rest and care. The emergency line will not be required."

Hina took a deep breath "Thank god I was sure normal men would have atleast a few broken bones after that hit." said Hina. Then she swung him around her shoulder and took him to the guest room.

A sense of guilt took over as she watched Aoba. "You don't really hate him do you?" asked Akira. "I don't understand him… It's like one moment he is really nice and the other he is totally different. I don't understand which part of him is real… And what he did to Satoshi-Sensei how can I forgive…? What if he does the same to Yuki-senpai? He never showed any love towards me when I was at Medorijima."

"You know I am here to listen." Said Akira. Hina sat beside Aoba. Akira was nothing more than a voice that kept track of her daily work at least that was what she thought. Yet she was a friend to whom she shared everything. "After mom and dad left me at medorijima 8 years ago I wrote them letters every single day and Aoba-san used to came to me… used to tell me they would never respond to me… He was right they never responded." A sad nostalgic feeling took over. "Kids at school thought I was an orphan and their parents pitied me, it was awful I tried to tell them I had parents but no one would believe me. And grandma would only tell me not to listen to the nonsense. I knew Aoba-san went through the same thing when he was little. It felt like we were somehow connected so I waited for him at his school gate everyday. Hoping he would understand I craved…. his affections….."

* * *

A/N Gomenasai Minna-san - I'm really sorry everybody for being late with my chapters since i'm super busy with work and college and i hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to comment.

And lastly the characters of DMMD are owned by their respective owner and i do not make any money through this fanfiction.

Arigato!


	7. Chapter 6

Hina sat writing her letter to her parents "All done." She took the letter in her hand with a smile. "They won't answer you." Came a voice from behind. Hina frowned and turned back she was familiar with the voice, it was Aoba. "How to you know?" she asked stubbornly. She put the letter in an envelope, "Because they haven't answered a single letter you have written in three years." Hina paused right before she closed the envelope. There was a stinging pain in her chest. Aoba was right she gripped the letter as she felt her heart sinking. "Hina are you ready to leave?" it was her grandmother. Her face quickly brightened up. "Almost." She closed the envelope and ran to her grandmother, handed the letter to her.

"Be a good adult and go to school…. Don't get into trouble. I'm going to school." said Hina. Their grandmother snickered. "Wha-?" said Aoba with a blush. "Hey didn't I tell you before stop bossing me around."

"I wouldn't have to if you would just listen to me." She put on her shoes and rushed out. She heard Aoba yelling from inside the house as she ran away. It was her usual routine Hina wrote a letter to her parents which would be delivered through Yoshie-san.

She was almost at school "Oh look it's the orphan." There was a boy standing beside her. It was Teppei boy from her class "I told you I'm not an orphan!" said Hina, trying to ignore him. "Then how come your mom and dad have not written any letter to you?" he smirked. "Wha-? How do you know that?" said Hina, clutching her hands. Teppei folded his arms and said "Isn't it simple if they had you would have shown it to the whole class by now. Since everybody says the same thing." Hina bit her lips, her face was hot with anger but she was aware of the fact this would not help. She needed proof to make Teppei stop. Suddenly it was so simple, proof she already had one Yoshie-san the woman who delivered her letters "Okay I'll give you the a proof." said Hina determined to prove her parents existence.

After that the school began and Hina couldn't wait to see Teppei's reaction when she proved her parents existed. Right after the last bell she took Teppei to Yoshie-san's place. Normally she went to pick up Aoba but today she had important things to do.

She quickly entered the shop with Teppei behind her "Yoshie-san!" she called out. "Oh is that you Hina?" Yoshie-san stepped out of her desk. Her hand clasped together. She quickly came, hugged Hina, then her eyes were searching for someone else. "Aoba-kun didn't come with you today?" she said in her disappointed tone. Hina sweat dropped she forgot that this old lady had a thing for Aoba. "No. Ni-san's still at school." said Hina. "Oh I see… And who is this, your special friend?" said Yoshie-san. shocking both the kids.

She saw teppei turn red "Of course not." He said. "We are on business Yoshie-san." said Hina. "Oh is that so? So what business do you have today?"

Hina was glad they were talking about the more important topic. "I wanted to talk to you about the letter I sent to Mom and dad everyday. I was wondering if you had them delivered?"

"Letter? I'm sorry dear but I have never received one."

Hina froze for a second with shock "Never received one? Wait… there has to be a mistake I write a letter and give it to Oba-chan to have it delivered everyday." Yoshie-san lost her color. "Oh dear… I" it was evident the letter she wrote were never brought here to be delivered. Hina rushed back she heard Teppei and Yoshie-san speaking but she was too caught up in her own thought. She rushed out and went straight home."

Her feet kept on running her mind filled with thoughts why? Did they really not exist?

She swung the door open and entered her grandmother's room. "Hey what's with all the noise?" it was Aoba. Hina was searching everywhere first under the bed. "What is wrong with you today Hina with you today?" said Aoba irritated. She was searching the stack books that her. She pushed them all on the floor. "HINA!" shouted Aoba, but she did not listen. Aoba caught her arms but she smacked it away and pulled the drawer of the table with all her strength. The whole drawer separated from the table dropping stacks of letters. They were all her letter to her parents. It came out as a shock she stood staring at the letter. "Oh no.." she heard Aoba. "Hina?" she felt a large hand cup her chin. Her eyes slowly lifted the violent rage had all been swept by pain and sadness of being ignored by her parent. Tears rolled down her cheeks "Why? Am I really an Orphan?" Aoba opened his to give her an answer. No she did not want it she did not want an answer for that question at all. She smacked his hand and ran away as fast as she could as far away as she could she was alone. All alone….

Soon she started breathing heavily she was in a dark corner probably an alley. There was a large dumpster she hid behind it and cried. Her sobbing voice echoed in the dark. She suddenly heard a foot step "Is there someone there?" it was a man's voice. Hina didn't want to talk to anyone. "Go away." She shouted. "Oh.. so there is someone there."

"I said go away."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"If I left I would not be able save you."

"save me?" she felt confused.

"Yup from the cockroach heading your way."

She felt herself going stiff and pale. Hina ran out screaming, suddenly large hands lifted her from her feet and she was in the arms of a large man. "Hey. what do you think you are doing?" she said blushing. "saving you." said the man. Hina stared at the man. He was a man with glasses and a bright smile. "Wow you're awfully cute." she felt herself blushing even harder. "Mind if I ask what made such a beautiful girl cry?" asked the man.

"Put me down or I'll scream.." threatened Hina. "first you answer me. If you don't I'll put you in a place filled with cockroach."

Hina froze "Please don't do that."

The man smiled "So then?" for some reason she didn't trust the man. "I had a family fight." "What for?"

"They hide a secret I found out and it made me angry." said Hina. The man slowly walked away from the alley.

"Oh did you ask them the reason why they kept it a secret from you?" said the man. "I couldn't… I chickened out… I was scared."

"I see. So tell me have you thought that may they were scared of something and that is why they kept it a secret?" said the man. "Scared them?"

"yeah you see adult love their kids very much too and they tend to keep secrets from them because of various reasons."

Hina thought for a moment if what this man said was true then there must be a reason why they sent a letter. The man put her down "So instead of running away why don't you go and ask them." He gestured her to look back and she did. She was standing in front of the door. "Wait.. How did you know?" said Hina. "Hina Seragaki, Aoba Seragaki's younger sister… I'm Satoshi Aoba's homeroom teacher you wait for him at the school gate everyday right."

"Oh.." Hina was speechless. "Go inside Hina I'm sure your family must be worried about you." said Satoshi. "How do you know."

"I have a son same age as you. His name is Teppei." Hina was surprised Teppei was pure devil and she saw no resemblance in the character at all. "Teppei?"

"Anyways I should get going now. Good luck and be sure to not run off on your own again." said Satoshi waving his hand back as he walked away. "Well that was weird." Said Hina to herself.

Hina stood at the door the lights were turned on and the door was not locked either seemed like Aoba forgot to lock the door again. Hina took a deep breath, she remembered their grandmother was not coming home tonight. "I should make something to eat" she said to herself. She walked up to the kitchen then stood on a stool to adjust her height when she was cooking. She took held the large pan and stared as pitch black base.

Satoshi's words flashed in Hina's mind "Adults love their kids.."

Tears dripped down her cheeks "Lies… all of them…. If it were true how come nobody is here waiting for me to come back… nobody care… NOBODY!" soon she was sobbing.

Suddenly the main door screeched open and stopped with a slam. Then she heard a pair of feet storming into the kitchen. Her eyes fell on the feet it was clearly Aoba's he hasn't even taken off his shoes. It was going to be a pain to remove to the dirt on the floor his shoe brought in, but she was in no mood to fight. She stepped down from the stool "Obaa-chan is going to get mad-" before could finish Aoba was hugging her. He had dashed in front and fallen on his knees.

She could feel his hot body, sweat dripping from his hair. The hot smell of his sweat filled her nose. She stood shocked and slowly her brains started realizing what was happening. He had been looking for her this whole time. Her chest filled with pain and she squeezed her eyes shut, tears dripped down. _Why… when he hated her._

She slowly pushed him trying to break free from his arms to resist but instead he held her tighter almost suffocating her, surprising her with his persistence.

His lips suddenly kissed her eyes, then her cheek, his head rested on her shoulder "Aishiteru…" she paused for a second. "Aishiteru…. I love you."

Suddenly her body was at ease a sense of happiness filled her. Her small arms slowly wrapped around him she never thought he was that considerate or the type to care about her "Thank Nii-san" she said with a smile.

 **Gaki x angel (Lost Hansel 6)**

Hina was already in her bed sleeping, it was probably mid night when she heard a light footstep. A gentle voice whispered "Please don't wakeup."

"Wha- who." Her eyes slowly opened a blurry image appeared. "Ao…. Ba.." she said drowsily trying to wake up but her body couldn't move. It was as if the voice had left her in a paralyzed state. A shadow crept above her face,and her eyes closed again.

Knuckles raced down her check, then the jawline, then her chest as it rose and fell. Those large hands were disturbing her sleep, so she twisted her body but then Aoba's hands slipped around her waist holding her firmly, she could feel the large body of a man pressing her own. The warmth of his body, sent of his hair and his breath touching her lips. She was powerless, lying on bed in his arms helplessly. Aoba slowly lowered his head closing the gap between their lips.

He kissed her, his lips gentle, sweet, yet hesitant as if afraid she might wake up and reject him any moment. Her hands clutched the bed sheet, afraid and yet excited.

Suddenly her senses struck her _Wait it was wrong…. It was Aoba, it was her bro…_

yet her body was too heavy to move she could not protest. _no...no_

"NO!" her eye suddenly opened with a gasp, it was morning. She got up with a sharp pain in her head it was just a dream. There was a bit of relief and yet disappointment. She quickly shock off the feeling, suddenly large hands wrapped around her.

"Nii-san?... wait what are you doing in my…" suddenly she realized she was in Aoba's room. "How?" This gave her a fright.

"I should be the one asking you that question" said Aoba. Her head started twirling around she definitely went back to her room last night since she was in her sleeping shirt. "Hina are okay?" Aoba was about to touch her

She suddenly remembered the kiss, dashed out of his reach "I'm okay, I'll talk to you later." She shut the door with a bang. Leaving Aoba in bed.

"I guess she didn't figure out after all." After the event Aoba had actually brought Hina to his room. He fell back into the bed "I'm horrible"


	8. Chapter 7

Hina stared at the broken door suddenly the scene of her throwing Aoba out flashed in her mind. "I wonder if he hit his head and lost his memories, about me throwing him out." she said to herself. It was true he hadn't uttered a word. In fact he only complaint during breakfast about having a serious headache and kept on taking his usual medicine.

A sense of guilt flooded in. "Akira did you have a diagnosis on Aoba-san's health?" she asked Akira. "Akira?" Suddenly remembered she had turned off Akira yesterday since she was having memory issue. She turned her on "Good morning Hina-sama how was your sleep?"

Memories of kissing Aoba flashes in her, her cheek burnt hot.

"I..I'm already done with my breakfast and please have a diagnosis of Aoba-san's health…. Look for any sort of head injuries."

"Yes, diagnosis complete Aoba-sama has no head injuries and the minor injuries in his back will heal very soon."

Hina took a deep breath thanks.

"Hina-sama" Akira called out. Hina who was about to leave for school paused. "Despite what you saw that day your heart refuses to believe that Aoba-sama was the wrong one, isn't it?"

GakiXAngel (Lost Hansel 6)

It had been 2 months since that incident right after that Teppei apologized to Hina since Yosie-san had explained to him about Hina's parents being still alive and become a good friend of Hina. Thanks to that she got to see Satoshi-sensei a lot. It didn't take long for her to realize she had a crush on him. Even after school she went Aoba's school and waited for a chance to talk to Sensei. This often annoyed Aoba but she insisted on talking to him.

"Good morning." said Hina. She was all dressed up to go to school. "Good morning." said Tae her grandmother.

"Good morning" said Aoba sleepily. "Good morning to you as well sleeping beauty." said Hina. Aoba's veins popped out. "Do we have to do this first thing in the morning." said Aoba "wait you're already going to school?"

"Of course do you even know what time… " Aoba rushed back to room. "Wait right here I'll get ready in 5 minutes."

"Absolutely not." shouted Hina which was an obvious lie she was going to wait for him. Aoba dashed down stairs, and sat on his chair on started gobbling down his bread. "Be careful you'll choke yourself." said Tae in her stern voice.

Hina got up and "I'm leaving." She said. And started wearing her shoe, Aoba dashed out of the kitchen and wore his, she didn't wait for him and walked ahead.

"Later" said Aoba. "Oi.. HINA WAIT UP." shouted Aoba but she kept on walking at her own pace. Then they walked in silence, there was nothing to talk about really their age gap was so far apart and there was nothing they played together either. Hina glanced at the tall stature wondered if he had gained height again.

Come to think of it he was quiet handsome wondered if he had a girlfriend. "I'll drop you off at your school." said Aoba.

Hina paused wait if Aoba dropped her off at school that would mean she would not see Satoshi sensei. "Th-there is no need I don't mind taking a longer route to school and beside weren't you the one who wanted us to leave together." said Hina. "You'll be late for class" said Aoba sternly. "WHAT? Since when do you care about my classes?" her eyes flashed back at him.

"I'm you're older brother " this shocked Hina. "Wha-?"

"And not just that you will not come to pick me at school it will be the other way round from here on and you are not allowed to go to Satoshi-sensei's place or speak to him either."

It felt like a shock for Hina. Not allowed to? What was wrong with him, all of a sudden saying such things to her.

"Why?" she demanded. "Because I said so." There was a flat tone in his voice it was as if it was a command and he would not take a no for an answer. This attitude left shocked and unable to speak.

"That's… unfair…. I have every right to go to sensei's place."

"Don't argue with me."

"BUT I LOVE SENSEI!" shouted Hina, there was a sudden long pause. Now she had done it she told Aoba something embarrassing now she would get teased, she could imagine the devil's smile he would give her while teasing her, she turned to escape. But Aoba grabbed her arms and dragged her back. Now she was facing him, however there was no smile.

Aoba's teeth were gritting in anger, his bang shadowing his eyes, eyes that she had never seen before, golden in color glowing, staring back as if it would pierce through her "What did you just say?" he asked in a furious, yet pained tone. His grips on her arms tightened as if it was releasing Aoba's pain into her, it was hurting her arm and she struggled in fear. "Let go of me…" she stammered, but his grip tightened instead. "I said LET GO IT HURTS!" she jerked her arm free almost throwing Aoba off balance surprising, both with her strength.

She panted in fear and somehow her body suddenly felt heavy as if she had used all her energy. Hina angrily looked at Aoba but turned and simply walked ahead surprising her "I'm sorry." said Aoba.

"Come on I'm still dropping you off at school." Hina was left speechless. How could he act like it was nothing. "NO." she stubbornly said again. "I aleady told…" before Aoba could finish Hina interrupted "I hate you." she said as tears rolled down her eyes. She didn't understand what was going on, hated how Aoba was behaving.

"Hina, I love you." Hina's breath stuck on her throat. "And I don't want you to get hurt so please, listen to me and stay away from that man. Okay?" Hina gripped her hands making a fist and dashed to his front wanting to question him for his behavior but the moment she saw his face Aoba her words stuck on her throat it disturbed her, Aoba had pained look on his. The sense of guilt flooded in she had never seen Aoba make that sort of face and it was all her fault.

Aoba walked ahead without a word and she quietly followed. As she walked behind Aoba, she wondered was it worth it? Destroying the relation she had with Aoba for a person who saw her as no more than a child.

XxXxX

Aoba rushed kept staring at his watch all day. It was a few second before the last bell rang his body stiffened collecting every bit of energy. The last bell rang student greeted the teacher. The moment the teacher stepped out Aoba grabbed his belonging and shoved his thing into his bags. Oh god please Hina be waiting for me at your school gate please. He dashed out to her usual waiting place she was not there, then he dashed towards her school gate.

By the time he reached there he was breathless and helplessly looking around a girl walked pass by "Excuse me I'm… I'm looking for Hina.. Hina Seragaki. She is studying in 6th grade." but to his disappointment she shook her head.

"Seragaki-kun?" a voice came from behind. Aoba turned behind it was Hina's homeroom teacher. "Handa-Sensei. Thank god I met you I came to pick up Hina."

"Oh.… but she didn't have any club activities today didn't she tell you that?" Aoba felt cold sweat running down his throat. Her confession from that morning flashed on his mind. No she couldn't have. "Uh Seragaki-kun? Seragaki-kun is something wrong?"

"Leave him be Sensei my brother is an idiot." came a voice it was Hina. "Now, now Hina don't say such bad things about your brother." As Hina and her teacher's conversation continued, Aoba stared at her "You .. You waited." said Aoba interrupting their conversation.

"Of course I did." She answered. "Well Sensei I'll be going home then." said Hina and bowed in front her teacher. Aoba bowed as well and followed her.

Aoba watched Hina as she walked ahead. A few seconds later Hina paused and waited for Aoba to catch up. "Hey, carry me."

"Wha-?"

"Just carry me I'm tired today."

She was probably still mad about morning so he didn't argue. Aoba bent down to piggy bag her but instead she stepped in front and said "Carry me from the front." Aoba lifted her without arguing. Hina arm wrapped around him and as they walked in the silent road Aoba could hear his own footsteps. "I'm sorry." Hina' voice echoed. Her face was buried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I said I hated you, it was a lie..." Her hands tightened and if you want I'll forget about too Sensei so please… please don't make such a sad face again. Okay?..cause you come before anyone else in my life." Aoba paused his feet. He froze with his jaws wide open. Hina release her arms then gently held his cheeks with her palms. "I'm saying you are the most important person to me in my life. You are listening to me right?"

Aoba's stared for a moment disbelief then slowly a smiling made it way onto his lips.

"Yeah I'm listening."

* * *

Hello Minna-san

So Long time no see ;) anyways thank you so much for reading this even though post my new chapi's so late. so I was wondering how is it so far? is there any like and dislikes (besides about my late update) anything please let me know.

And Oh thank you for pointing out about the epilogue :P since English is not my first language things tend to fall all over the place sometime. anyways love all you guys and once again ARIGATO!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

GakixAngel

Lost Hansel

Hina stared at her school uniform the emblem clearly wrote National military school of Japan. She stared at the door she had broken by throwing Aoba had been fixed the day before by the fixers she had called. "Akira today's schedule." She commanded her AI. "Meeting for the Fund raiser program that will be held next week in 3 hours, Special Training in combat and weaponry after that... "

-XxXxXx-

The last bell rang and all the students put their books and started to leave for their home. Hina sighed as she put her books into her bag as well she had not gone to Teppei's place since the last incident with her brother.

"Hey wanna come to my place and do our homework together?" asked Teppei with a smile. "Sorry Teppei I promised my brother that I would stay home." she slipped the last book in and closed her bag. Somehow Teppei frowned "My dad can help you" he said hoping for a peositive response from her it usually did the trick Hina had never rejected the idea. "So sorry Teppei I really can't." said hina slipping her arm to hold her bag.

"Is that so but that doesn't mean I can't come to your place." said Teppei casually.

Teppei's smile was different there was a cold feeling coming from him. But she ignored her feeling and took him home.

Aoba walked up to Hina's school in a hurry. "Yo! Aoba wait up." it was Mizuki Aoba's classmate following him. Aoba paused for a second and Mizuki caught up to him. "Jeez man you walk so fast."

"What do you want? Mizuki." asked Aoba. "What do mean what do i want? Everyone in class is talking about it.. they are saying you got a girlfriend since you seem to be in a hurry to leave all the time." Aoba blushed as an image of hina flashed into his mind.

"I...I don't have a girlfriend..." stammered Aoba. Mizuki put one hand around Aoba and with a mischevious smile . "It's okay I won't tell anyone about her so you don't need to hide her. So tell me is she hot?"

"I told you I don't have a girlfriend." Mizuki got annoyed at his denial "Oh yeah? Then why do you have a kiss mark on your neck." Mizuki folded Aoba's shirt's collar.

"Oh this? It was Hina she bit me this morning." Mizuki flinched "Hina?"

"Yup.. that little brat we were sleeping in the same bed I hugged her in my sleep as usually and didn't get up early so she was getting late for school but couldn't free herself either so she bit me." Mizuki dropped his jaws. "You two are impossible." said Mizuki shaking his head.

"Say Aoba. It's time you gave up that sister complex of yours."

"What do you mean?" asked Aoba.

"What I mean is she is growing up. Someday she is going to find someone and you gotta let her go." said Mizuki in a serious tone.

"That's not gonna happen. Hina belongs to me and me alone" said Aoba frowning.

"Oh yeah? It won't stay that way for a very long time." said Mizuki pointing at Hina who stepped out of school laughing with a group of boys from her class.

Aoba raged with jealousy and raced towards her. "Ni-san…" before she could say anymore Aoba lifted her from the ground and moved far away from the crowd. Hina stood shocked. "We're going home" said Aoba.

"Wait a minute…."said Teppei but before he could finish he saw Aoba glaring in anger scaring all the boys. Mizuki just stared with a sweatdrop. "Ni-san put me down!" commanded Hina. Aoba did not listen and started walking home with Hina. Teppei and Mizuki stood confused whether they should follow or not few seconds later she followed them home. Hina could feel Aoba and Teppei glaring at each other as they walked home.

Mizuki didn't comment but decided to enjoy the show.

"Alright let's finish these homework... Teppei-kun?" she stared at Teppei. Who was busy glaring Aoba. There was a hateful look on his face. Aoba went upstairs to his room followed by Mizuki.

"Teppei what's wrong?" said Hina.

"Nothing..." It was not nothing clearly something happened and Hina was going to force the issues if she had to in order to find out.

"Teppei-kun is everything alright?... You know, you can tell me everything." Teppei gave a painful look. "You would not believe me even if i told you." said Teppei in a painful voice.

Hina looked confused and her concern for her friend became stronger. "Teppei why are you saying such a thing. Is everything alright? It's Okay I won't tell anyone if it's something you can't talk about with other."

"Hina will you hate your brother if I told you..." Teppei broke off the sentence increasing Hina's tension.

"If I what?" Her voice was almost like a wishper. This was regarding her brother, Her Nii-san, Hina felt as if a stake was being driven through her heart.

"If..." before Teppei could continue Aoba interrupted.

"Kid your dad is here..." Aoba interrupted clearly stating it to Teppei.

Hina was scared She wanted to know, she had to but she could not ask Teppei infront of Aoba.

Teppei packed his bag and walked quietly. "At school…. let's meet up at school." said Hina.

Teppei nodded as a reply Then he gave a hateful took to Aoba. "Hina deserves better." said Teppei. Aoba gave a hateful look to Teppei. Hina confused said nothing as Teppei walked out of the house.

The next day Hina walked out of the house without a word to Aoba and waited at school but Teppei never showed up. After school she walked out planning to talk to teppei by going to his house even if it meant breaking a promise with Aoba, But Teppei's father was waiting outside.

"Sensei?" she looked at him. "Oh.. Thank god you are here Hina." Sensei looked worried. "What's wrong?" said Hina.

"It's teppei we had a fight last night and he left the house. It has happened before and i thought he would come back home later, when he calms down but he did not return."

"What?" said Hina.

"Oh no. This means he did not come to school either." he said. "I'm going to go look for him."

"WAIT I'll come with you" said Hina, sensei nodded. "Stay away from Satochi sensei." Aoba's word's echoed in her mind.

She gripped her hands to a fist holding on to her chest. No She had to find Teppei. Then both Sensei and Hina went looking for Teppei. They asked around but there was nothing. The night had fallen and Sensei brought her to his house. and gave her a hot chocolate. "I don't get it why would he disappear on me like that..."

Hina remembered Teppei's words from last night. But it might not even be related to the incident... But what if it was... Thoughts somehow scared Hina. No she had to be strong she took a deep breathe to speak but suddenly felt a head going heavy and drowsy.

The cup of hot chocolate she was holding dropped on the floor the cup shattered and hot chocolate spilt on the floor.

She felt her eyes going covering with dark shadow. Before fell unconscious she saw eyes staring... staring with evil grin.


	10. Chapter 9

GakiXAngel

Chapter 9

Yuki was sleeping on her bed thinking of Hina who had been spacing out during her meeting. It was very unusual Hina had never spaced out in her meeting before. Something was wrong, very wrong, and Yuki needed to find out about this.

Yuki clicked her watch and a hologram appeared "Call Hina" she commanded. Her Ai dialed Hina's number. The phone was picked on the other side Yuki was about to speak but her words stuck on her throat when she heard a man's voice. "Hello…"

Yuki paused for a second "Hello..?" the man's voice came again. Why was a man picking up the phone? Who was he? These thoughts roamed her mind. "Umm.. I'm looking for Hina Angelhearts. I'm her friend." She finally spoke up. "Hina Angelhearts?.. Umm I think you have made a mistake this house may belong to Angelhearts family but Hina's name is not Angelhearts its Hina Seragaki." said the man.

What Seragaki? Perhaps she made a mistake but how can that be? How can her AI make a mistake while dialing the number. "Oh I see sorry. Perhaps I got the wrong number." said Yuki and cut off the phone.

Yuki stayed restless she wanted to call back the guy and ask him more questions what if Hina was cheating on her. No it was wrong, before she jumped into any sort of conclusion she wanted had to ask Hina straight out. Yuki impatiently waited for Hina to arrive at school. "Yuki-senpai? Is everything alright?" asked Hina who could clearly see Yuki's troubled.

Yuki grabbed her and dragged her into the president room. "Senpai what is going on?" asked Hina confused. Yuki locked the door behind her. Yuki stared at Hina, "Hina do you love me?" Hina stood shocked for a second. "What Senpai .. What kind of question is that?"

"Tell me do you love me or not.." asked Yuki. "Yes I do love you." answered Hina. Yuki took a deep breath. "Then kiss me."

"What!?" said Hina almost shouting. Yuki suddenly stepped infront of Hina her lips had almost touched Hina's when Hina pushed her away "What has gotten into you senpai." said Hina in anger.

"What has gotten into me?... I should be one asking you that question. You avoid me, you look troubled all the time, you keep hiding things from me, you don't tell me anything, and today out of nowhere I find out that your real last name is seragaki through a man who picks up the phone at your house, when you told me you were living alone!... "

Hina's face went pale "Tell me Hina what is going on with you? Your secrets are starting to scare me… You don't have anyone else in your life do you? You still… you still love me for real right?" Tears rolled down Yuki's cheeks with frustration. There was no answer from Hina it was always like this Yuki always thought Hina would answer her someday but today she had reached her limits Hina had betrayed her trust. Yuki opened the door and dashed out of the room sobbing leaving Hina behind.

Hina did not see Yuki for the rest of the day. Hina was sitting on her president's chair trying to concentrate at her work but could not. Yuki's sobbing face kept on coming onto her mind. She took a deep breath "Just what the hell am i doing? I should be chasing after Senpai right now..." said Hina to herself. Yuki had always been gentle kind and respected her silence but Hina had done nothing but take advantage of the fact she had to clear things with she had to tell Yuki everything. Hina took out her phone and tried calling Yuki but she cut off the phone. Yuki was still mad it seemed she quickly typed in a message and sent it to her asking her where she was and she wanted to explain everything.

A message returned back saying she was at a park. Hina quickly picked up her things and dashed out of school. Hina walked up to Yuki and sat beside her. Hina didn't know how to start the conversation. There was a long moment of silence until Hina finally spoke up "The guy on the phone… His name is Aoba Seragaki…. He is my older brother and yes my name was Hina Seragaki and not Angelhearts but that was before an incident."

"Incident?" Yuki looked at Hina.

"When I was in my elementary school I was in love with my brother's teacher…."

XxXxXx

A thudding noise woke Hina up. She was in a dark room. She wondered what was going on her head was spinning she slowly got of the bed she was sleeping on. Her body felt heavy and she pushed the door open and walked out she saw a small straight line of light that had escaped from the room infront. She slowly walked to the door and peeped it.

The unexpected scene shocked Hina. Her breath stuck on her throat as she saw brother and her crush kissing each other. Ni-san kissing sensei….

"stay away from sensei.." those words flashed onto her mind. So that was it, Aoba and Sensei were lovers so that is why Aoba was trying to keep her away from Sensei. A sense of hatred filled Hina as she watched them kiss.

Suddenly Aoba's kiss from the time when she had disappeared came into her mind. His words that seemed so real back then, that had made her happy brought tears to her eyes. "LIES… all of them every word her spoke was a lie. So that he could be with his lover."

"Oh look it seems the cat's out of the bag." said Sensei. Suddenly the door swung open Aoba looking at her with horrified face. "Hina you saw…"

Hina's face flared with anger and pain of betrayal from her brother. "I Hate you.. " she spoke as her lips trembled. "No Hina it's not what you think…" Aoba stepped towards Hina to touch her arms but she dodged him. "Don't touch me. You're disgusting…." shouted Hina. "Well that's not a very nice thing to say to your brother." said Satoshi with a smirk. Satoshi raced knuckles on Aoba's face. She felt a painful sting on her chest she could not handle the pain anymore she turned to run but Aoba's hands reached out for her this time he caught her and lifted her from the floor. "Let me GO! Let me go! Don't touch me." Shouted Hina struggling to break free. "Shut up!" there was a piercing loud voice. Hina's quieted down it was as if she had lost all her strength. "Now that's better." said Aoba. Hina looked up at Aoba his eyes were shining gold in color. She had never seen those eyes before. His lips had a psychopathic smile. Satoshi sensei had stopped where he was.

Aoba shot a deadly glance at Sensei, "You know I would not have to do this if, you had just stayed away from her. But I guess you are not the type to listen to my warnings now are you,… sensei?"

Hina could feel chill running down her spine as Aoba spoke every word. Then her turned back to Hina "And you, what did you say?... Oh yeah.. You hate me ..I'm disgusting. For whom for this scum?" there was a menacing tone in his voice. Hina wanted to run away but she just could not her body had frozen like a solid ice.

Aoba slowly put her down now Hina was face to face staring at sensei as if she were a statue. Aoba's arms wrapped around Hina from behind. "You really like this scum don't you? However I don't like that fact, so let's finish this whole thing. So that you would only look at me." Aoba walked out of the room and came back this time he had a knife in his hands. He probably went and got it from the kitchen.

He handed the knife to Sensei and went to wrapping his arms around Hina. "Now watch carefully." He whispered into her ears.

"Stab yourself ." commanded Aoba and without a second thought Sensei stabbed himself. Blood spattered onto Hina's face and she flinched with terror but could not move her body. "Do you have anything to say to me?" Hina did not look at him. "Again!" Aoba commanded mercilessly, Sensei slid the knife out and stabbed himself again. Hina's eyes wide open stood there in shock. Aoba was going to kill him he was going to kill Sensei. Hina could not think anymore.

Her legs were trembling and she was clutching onto her dress "Ni-san…. I… " her eyes were teary, her throat had gone completely dry. "Hina do you have something to say to me?"

"…. Love you… I love you… Ni-san." a Aoba smiled and patted her head "Oh so that was what you wanted to tell me. You know you don't have to be so afraid to say something so simple, after all you and I are sibling." said Aoba with a smile. Hina stared at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. Who was still holding onto her.

Aoba took her into his arms "Well then we have nothing to do here anymore as for you, you can rot and die here… SENSEI." Said Aoba and walked out of the house.


	11. Chapter 10

GakiXangel

Lost Hansel

Chapter 10

Hina had not stepped out of her room since the day she returned from Sensei's place she was too scared to meet Aoba she kept on wondering what had happened to Sensei. She wanted to see Sensei but she was too scared to go against her brother twice. He had acted normally like nothing had happened. A feeling of hatred was filling Hina she understood nothing why her brother had kissed Sensei why he made Sensei stab himself but she was aware of one thing her brother had power to be able to manipulate humans besides that he was a twisted human and if she were to protest him she would easily get hurt. Perhaps calling Teppei... But Teppei had been missing what was she going to do, she couldn't tell Tae about it either since Tae was out taking care of patient.

There was a knock on the door "Hina dinners ready." it was Aoba at the door. Hina went pale she did not answer the door her breath quickened and clutched her dress praying he would leave. "Hina what's gotten into you, come and eat already." there was still no answer. Aoba sighed and went down stairs a few minutes later Hina heard a tray cluttering "I have left the food at the door eat it, okay."

Hina waited for Aoba to leave then she finally opened the door and took the food. She couldn't stay like this forever she had to find out what happened to Sensei. The next day Aoba left for school. Hina quickly got up the got ready for school. She took her bag and looked at the mirror her eyes had swollen from crying. She took a deep breath and ran out of the house. When she got to school her friends flocked in to ask her what had happened all they knew was she had been sick. She brushed off the issue like it was nothing making sure nobody knew anything, she looked around in class hoping to find Teppei but she couldn't. During lunch she finally had enough courage to ask her classmates about Teppei.

"So does anybody know anything about Teppei." The whole class went silent. "Oh yeah you don't know do you?" said one of her classmate. "Hina Teppei's father was murdered but fortunatly his mother who had divorced his father came yesterday and took him away." Teppei parents had been divorced and he was living with his father but now that his father was gone it was his mother who would be taking care of him but these things didn't concern her.

Her focus was only on the fact that Aoba had killed Sensei. She felt cold sweat dripping down her face. Her body could not stop trembling. Suddenly Sensei's bloody image came into her mind she rushed out of her class in to the girls room. She could not breath, her chest was suddenly she vomited, feeling of nausea followed. Tears dripped down she sat near the toilet seat where she had vomited earlier.

She didn't know what to do anymore her body had lost all her strength. Before she knew it she had lost strength and she fainted.

When she opened her eyes she was at the infirmary. She slowly sat up on the bed, if only everything was a dream but no it was not. Hina's classmates words echoed in her mind. Tears dripped down... No this was wrong what Aoba did was wrong. Hina gripped the bed sheets as a feeling of hatred grew stronger within her. She took a long breath and dashed back home.

Aoba was in the kitchen. "Finally you came out of your room and went to school. I was starting to worry about you. Seriously had gotten into you... " Aoba said in his usual natural tone. How could he? How could he act so normally like nothing had happened at all? Aoba's behavior baffled her.

Soon her rage took over all her feeling. "You murderer!" shouted Hina. Aoba stood there confused. "Don't look at me with innocent face cause I'm not buying it." Said Hina in furious tone. "Hina what are you talking about?"

"You killed Sensei!" Hina accused him. There was a long pause then Aoba took a few steps toward Hina. "So it's about that bastard." his voice had suddenly turned cold, making Hina shiver from fear. The same cold golden eyes had appeared again. Hina's breath became heavy, Aoba started stepping closer to Hina her legs trembled as she stepped back slowly her back which suddenly came to a halt when she hit the wall. She tried to move side way but Aoba slammed his hands on the wall making blocking her way to escape. Hina plastered her body to the wall still breathing heavily. "You don't learn do you. I had warned you." Aoba furrowed his eyes. "You killed him…" said Hina her tears rolled down her cheeks. "Stop crying for that bastard."

"NO! No I won't stop crying. You killed him … I loved him!" it took all her courage for Hina to scream those words. "Stop it." shouted Aoba he grabbed her jaws. Hina could feel him hurting him a sense of triumph filled her she poured out all her hatred for Aoba's betrayal. "I hate you…. Aoba Seragaki… you are no brother to me.. I will never call you my brother…I want nothing to do with you…. everything even the name that we share I will erase it all from my life… even if it's the last thing I do." Aoba gripped her neck and squeezed "The last thing huh? Sure let's make you wish come true." Hina suffocated she could not breath Aoba was going to kill her the horror of seeing death infront terrified her. Her body struggled for air. Was this the end was she going to die? Please someone anyone help.

Suddenly Aoba released his hand Hina fell on the floor. She took a lungs full of air coughing. Suddenly a two women came running. It was Mrs. Angel hearts and her grandmother. "Hina are you okay? Oh god what had happened?" said Mrs. Angelhearts. Hina looked at Aoba, he had a needle stuck on his at the back of his neck. The she could tell Mrs. Angelheart had stuck the needle into neck. It was as if they knew about Aoba's abilities so they went straight and put him to sleep.

Hina hugged Mrs Angelheart "Please take me away anywhere is fine please I'm begging you I don't want to be with him for another second." begged Hina sobbing.

XxXxXx

"…The next day I left Midorijima with Aunty and came to Tokyo. I even changed my name. I thought I would start over I felt safe out of his reach but a few days ago everything changed when he came to my place. I was too scared to tell you everything cause I was scared you would get hurt…. I just wanted to protect you."

Yuki looked at Hina in hurtful face. She immediately hugged her and apologized "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I was being selfish.. I was so busy thinking about my pain that I did not even realize you were hurting inside so much."

Hina gave a gentle smile "It's not your fault Senpai…"

"I love you… Hina." said Yuki. Hina slowly removed Yuki's hand and kissed her. "Me too Senpai… Me too." There was a gentle look on Hina's face. Yuki smiled gently rested her nose onto Hina's. The park they were at was empty and quiet …. Too quiet. The two girls were so absorbed in each other that they did not realize Aoba was watching them from afar.

Hey Minna-san how have you been? I know I know... I'm updating my fanfic after a full year because i was so busy with my job :(

I finally have some time and i plan on finishing Lost hansel as soon as possible. I you guys happen to like this story please leave a review or hit the favorite button!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Aoba woke up after hearing the door close outside. Again Hina had left without saying bye to him. He slowly got up and went to the Hina's room which was left unlocked. He lied down on the bed he could still smell her. Her sweet smell was like a drug to him. After a while he got up slowly, he was a pervert. He took a deep breath sighing, he walked up to the kitchen and opened freezer. Took out a packet of milk and shut the door behind. He wanted to spend more time with Hina but she had been so busy with work that he could not.

Suddenly an idea struck him, he would wait for her, he smiled but immediately realize he didn't know where her school was, he quickly turned on Ren. "Ren find out Hina's school and the way to get there." Ren nodded at this master's command and searched through the internet. "Are you planning to go see her at school?" asked Ren. Aoba nodded "I plan on walking back home with her today."

"That sounds good but do you know at what time she gets off from school." Aoba froze for a second. "I didn't think about that." answered Aoba scratching his head, Ren sweat dropped. "Well we can always wait at the school gate."

"Whole day?"

"Yup." Ren never understood his master's obsession towards his sister he just sighed. Aoba quickly got dressed and left for Hina's school.

XxXxXxXx

Aoba came to Hina's school the school was huge and he entered "I thought we were waiting at the gate" said ren who had his head popping out of Aoba's blue bag. "We will once we confirm she is at school." said Aoba. "You just want to look at her school don't you."

"Come on ren it won't be bad I mean this is a great way to find out what sort of friends she has." Ren shock his head. "Alright I'll shut you off for now." Said Aoba and turned off Ren.

He quickly ran into the school the school. Hina's school was huge and Aoba kept on wondering around for sometime. He was starting to get tired. He wanted to ask for directions but there was no one else in the school ground. He finally saw a student walking by, he rushed to the student. "Umm.. excuse me I'm looking for Hina Seragaki."

"Hina Seragaki? " The student looked confused. "I'm sorry I don't know any person with that name."

"She is the school president, first year high school."

"Sir are you sure cause our President's name is Hina Angelhearts" Aoba paused for a second. The phone call said similar thing. Aoba did understand what was going on anymore. Hina changed her name, but why?

"Uh Sir?" asked the boy waiting for a response. "I'm wondering could you tell me where I can find her?" asked Aoba. He had to ask her though he was not mad at her or anything a weird feeling of distance between him and Hina started to surface.

"I'm afraid she is busy and in a meeting with the teachers faculty regarding the up coming event but you can wait at the school lobby for guardians and family.

Guess he was not going to ask her anytime soon. Aoba went to the lobby and waited for Hina but she never showed up. May be waiting at the gate gave him a better chance. So he walked out of the school building. The was sun was already down, just how long had he waited for Hina he wondered. Suddenly he saw Hina at the gate she was on the phone. He rushed towards her but she suddenly ran away. He called her up but she did not hear. So he followed her.

Aoba tried to run as fast as he could but he could not reach her at one point she suddenly disappeared at the park. Aoba started getting a bad feeling he searched for her sometime and finally saw her at a distance with a girl wearing the same uniform as her.

Sorry Minna-san this one is really shorter comparatively and there is not much happening but i thought Aoba's side of the story need to be told as well so i made this short one.

Thank you very much for reading


End file.
